


Your white picket fence, your American dream

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Top Steve Rogers, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Art inspired by howler32557038's Stucky mpreg fic The Simple Life. The shower scene





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687631) by [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/pseuds/howler32557038). 



I'm not very good with words, that's why more often than not I choose to show my appreciation for fics or fic writers with my art instead of comments.

To me The Simple Life is probably one of my favorite mpreg fic of all time, even though it's still a work in progress (i'm looking at you Howler). It reminds me, oddly, of an old mprg fic, busaikko's [Ten Aprils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/63556/chapters/84023), another all time favorite of mine. I love the tenderness between Steve and Bucky in this fic, especially in that shower scene, hopefully my art can do them justice. 

For anyone who's interrested, here's the [None-pregnant version](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/152340218331/i-have-no-idea-whats-happening-here-it-was)

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
